Confrontation
by jossgabri7
Summary: "Murderer," He whispered. "You don't deserve to live." After DL-6 trial, Edgeworth confronted Von Karma in the defendant lobby. Rated T to be safe


**A / N: This story idea popped in my head after I watched the final scene of The Lion King, where Simba cornered Scar.** **I'm not a native English speaker, forgive me if my grammar gives you headache and make you hard to read my story.** **I'm still looking for beta reader with English native speakers.** **Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Confrontation**

"This court decides that the defendant, Miles Edgeworth, NOT GUILTY!" The entire audience in the courtroom cheered, then one by one of the audiences patted his shoulder, congratulated him for the verdict that he gets. He did not know how to respond. He did not know how he feels. Supposedly, he feels pleased that finally he knew the mystery behind his father's death. Supposedly, he feels happy, that he's finally able to escape from his 15 year nightmare. But he couldn't feel one of those feels.

He couldn't cheering happily or smile.

Because the one who killed his father turns out was Manfred Von Karma. Manfred Von Karma. The man who had raised him. Gave him place to stay in a luxurious house. Gave him delicious food. Pay for his school fund. Gave him fancy clothes. Bought him expensive toys. And guide him until he becomes a young prosecutor who well respected in Los Angeles.

And, it turns out, all of it, was all a charade. A mere charade. He's been fooled for 15 long years. Deceived by the man he thought was his father's replacement. Even sometimes he wanted to call him as 'father'.

He gripped his defendant seat, still trying to understand what happened actually. Manfred Von Karma, the man who adopted him, raised him, killed his father just because of a single penalty.

It does not make sense. It can't be explained logically. His heart could not stop asking, _Why?_

When he saw Von Karma led out of the courtroom by the bailiff, he felt possessed. His blood was boiling. Inexplicable hatred pervaded his soul. He felt he was not himself anymore. He jumped from his defendant chair. He didn't know what kind of demon that possessed his mind. All he knew, he wanted to hurt that man. Badly. As that man hurt him. Lied to him for 15 years.

"What, Miles Edgeworth? Do you want to say goodbye to me? Ah, finally learned the truth after 15 years you are stuck in my charade... How are you feeling right now, Miles Edgeworth? The truth is always painful, isn't it?" said Von Karma with mocking laughter.

He didn't answer. He held his breath. His shoulders up and down in anger. His chest feels heat and ached, that had nothing to do with any illness. He wanted to pull out his anger. Either way, somehow. He wanted to make the old man standing in front of him, with his sickly and disgusting mocking laughter, suffering, just as the suffering he feels now.

He glanced briefly toward the gun sticking out of the bailiff's pocket who standing beside Von Karma. Without thinking, without knowing what on earth he was doing, without thinking that he is still in the courthouse, without caring that there are two bailiffs standing in front of him, he jumped forward and seized the gun into his hand. The bailiff startled, and shouted, "Mr. Edgeworth! What are you doing?!"

Panting, he pointed the gun toward that disgusting full of wrinkles old face.

"Murderer," He whispered. "You don't deserve to live." His hand shaking while holding the gun, and almost fell out of his hand. "Murderer." He whispered again.

"Mr. Edgeworth! Calm down! Don't do that!" cried the bailiff again, but he was too scared to move or to seize his gun back.

"Murdered. Liar. You killed my dad. You ... you ..." His face and hands sweating, his breath wheezing. He wanted to pull the trigger ... His finger was slippery. The satan's got into his head constantly whisper something. There are a fighting in his mind.

 _He killed your father._ _Just because a single penalty._ _He lied to you for 15 long years._ _He does not deserve to live._ _He deserved to die._ _Pull the trigger, and revenge for your father, for 15 years, will pay off._

"Why are you silent, Miles Edgeworth? Come on, shoot. My blood will flow immediately. Look, I didn't defend myself. I said nothing. Come on, pull the trigger, then you will end up in jail. You're a coward or not?"

 _Come on, Miles Edgeworth!_ _Just pull the trigger!_ _You're not a coward!_

He was ready to pull the trigger. His lips trembling as he said, "Goodbye, Mr. Von Karma!" He pushed his fingers toward the trigger, both the bailiff and Von Karma seemed fixated in their place, when suddenly ...

"EDGEW- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Phoenix and Maya suddenly appeared in the defendant's lobby. Deftly, Phoenix pulls Edgeworth's waist and both of them fell over on the floor, and the gun was thrown out from Edgeworth's hands. Maya then took the gun and returned the gun to the bailiff.

"Why did you stop me?! I'm getting closer to kill him!" shouted Edgeworth while pushing Phoenix to get away from him.

"EDGEWORTH! You're not thinking straight! You can't do things like that!"

"He killed ... .He killed my father, Wright. Let go of me, if I could not shoot him, I'll ... I'll strangle him!" shouted Edgeworth again, then he stand so suddenly, made all of them jumped. Edgeworth clenches his hands, jumped forward, getting ready to press his hands to Von Karma's neck, the human who he hated the most right now, the man who can even still laugh and mocked him-

But suddenly his shins kicked so hard by Maya. Maya gripped his cravat.

"Why both of you protect him?! Let me finish him! I wanted to kill him with my own hands!" cried Edgeworth again. With teary eyes, Maya then strokes Edgeworth's cheeks, holding Edgeworth's head, and turned Edgeworth's head to her until their eyes finally meet.

"Mr. Edgeworth, please look at me, please, think clearly!" cried Maya, biting her lip. "This isn't you, Mr. Edgeworth, please, a moment of anger will only make things get worse, your father certainly won't you turns out to be a killer, right? Mr. Edgeworth, Nick is working hard to investigate this DL-6 case, Nick tried hard to defend you, even he is willing to embarrass himself by doing cross-examine on a parrot, all of that effort, all of that hardwork, to make you found not guilty! I also carry contempt of court so you won't sentenced to death, are both of us useless to you, Mr. Edgeworth? Are you bear to let our effort useless and vain to the thin air, just because anger and grudge for a moment? Let the law punish him, Mr. Edgeworth. Are by revenge, will make Mr. Gregory risen from the dead and live again? No, right? If you kill him, you're just like him. I beg you, Mr. Edgeworth, calm down, okay?" Maya whispered with tears running down her eyes, and gently massaging Edgeworth's shoulders.

Edgeworth looked deeply to the teenage spirit medium, shut his eyes, and sighed once or twice. Perhaps Maya was right. An anger and grudge just for a moment is only going to make things get worse. Revenge will not solve the problem. And Maya was right. Revenge is not going to make his father come back to life. Finally, he felt calm down again.

"Okay. But let me do two things before he go."

"What is it, Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked anxiously.

"I want to congratulate him to enjoy his life in prison."

"All right." said Maya as she removed her hand from Edgeworth's cravat. He took a step forward, then, his arms swinging, and hit Von Karma right on his nose. It didn't stop just there. He then spat in Von Karma's face.

"Well," Edgeworth said, "Enjoy your life in prison, God of Prosecutor." He turned around and sat down on the couch, staring blankly at the floor.

"Come, ex-legendary prosecutor," said the bailiff, "We have to bring you to your new comfortable home."

"Um, Mr. Bailiff?" calling Phoenix slowly. "Please don't mention this incident to anyone."

The bailiff smiled. "Calm down, Mr. Wright. I'll keep my mouth shut. I understand how Mr. Edgeworth feels. It's too bad he did not hit harder," continued the bailiff again, looking at Von Karma in disgust, and bring Von Karma out of the defendant's lobby. Von Karma shouts like, "Miles Edgeworth, you'll pay for this! You and your father are a disaster for me!" Can still be heard when both of them had gone from the defendant's lobby.

"You okay, Mr. Edgeworth?" asked Maya.

"I ... I guess so." Edgeworth replied stiffly.

"Are you sure, Edgeworth? You look pale ... " muttered Phoenix.

Maya and Phoenix then startled by Edgeworth who suddenly buried his face into his hands and sobbed loudly. They exchanged puzzled glances. Maya rubbing her hands on Edgeworth's back gently, while Phoenix awkwardly stroking the back of Edgeworth's head.

"I-I'm s-sorry .. I-I-Im so w-w-whiny l-like t-this ... I-i-t-just ..." sobbed Edgeworth again.

"Sssh," said Maya as she kept stroking Edgeworth's back, "It's okay, Mr. Edgeworth. Cry, if it makes you relieved. Crying is much better than trying to get revenge."

"Edgeworth, I guess we'd better get out of here and drink tea… er…. To make you feel better," murmured Phoenix. Edgeworth looked up from his hands, and nodded slowly.

"W-well ... o-okay ... I guess ... it's not a bad idea."

"Come on, Mr. Edgeworth." whispered Maya while held out her hand and helping Edgeworth to get up from the couch.

"Wright ... Maya ...I ...I do not know how to say this." Edgeworth said hoarsely. "Tt-thank you."

Phoenix and Maya exchanged glances and smiled.

"Do not mention it."

Then the three friends left the courthouse, to drink tea and forget about all the stress and tension from the trial earlier.

 **END**


End file.
